1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and device for remote controlling a wireless communication device utilizing a text message, and more particularly, to a method and device for remote controlling a wireless communication device according to a data of a TP-User-Data (TP-UD) or a TP-Protocol-Identifier (TP-PID) stored within a text message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highly developed information communication systems exist in our modern information society. Electronic devices are widely utilized in every area of daily life. For instance, the utilization of a convenient and lightweight mobile phone device has become an indispensable mode of communication. Users of the mobile phone can easily exchange and share information, share their experiences, and opinions through the convenience afforded by the mobile phone device. Mobile phone technology has progressed tremendously in recent years and various types of mobile phones are continuously developed. The increasing utilization of mobile phones has created a corresponding demand in their production. Mobile phones are quickly becoming a very common communication device. As the technology of mobile phones begins to mature, it is apparent that the trend is moving towards smaller multi-functional phones. The important issues now involve how to better design a more personalized mobile phone for the user to utilize.
When a user is looking for a misplaced mobile phone, the user usually locates the mobile phone through hearing the ring tone of the mobile phone. The user simply performs the dialing operation utilizing the phone number associated with the missing mobile phone. However, if the mobile phone is set to a silent mode, the above-mentioned method is not effective. Another problem arises when the mobile phone is left behind or otherwise forgotten in a public space. If in this situation the mobile phone rings, due to either an incoming call or an activated alarm, the mobile phone will be the cause of unwanted noise pollution. Additionally, when the mobile phone is left behind or otherwise forgotten in a public space, the mobile phone may be picked up by strangers and calls may be placed, which results in expensive phone bills. Therefore, designing a method of remote controlling a mobile phone, where the mobile phone is capable of executing actions such as switching from a silent mode to a ringing mode or switching off, is an important issue to be solved.